krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16 - Sky-Water Adventure! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Sky-Water Adventure!" (With the picture of Puppy Krypto flying and holding the sky color stone in his paw we go to the beginning of the episode. The episode begins in the rainy day here in the Great Valley every single dinosaur is watching the rain fall into the ground which they think is the Sky Water. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are taking shelter from the rain) Littlefoot: Aww... The Sky Water. When's it ever going to stop? Cera: It doesn't. Nobody ever plays outside while the Sky Water ruins everything. Ducky: The grownups will be so worry ed if we can't comeback and stay with the heard. Petrie: (Sneezes) Aah-Choo!!! Me no like sky water making me sneeze. Chomper: Does anyone know where are we going to take shelter from the Sky Water? Ruby: I know a perfect cave where we can sleep in. Follow me and then you'll see what I mean. (So off the Prehistoric Pals went to the cave where they can take shelter from the Sky Water which is the Cave of many voices) The Cave of Many Voices will help us take shelter from the Sky Water. That way we'll be safe from Red Claw and his Fast Biters. Cera: Are you sure? Ruby: Cera, believe me. If we can survive as Freedom Fighters in training. We can. Petrie: (Sniffs) Ooh. Fresh air. No water coming out. Spike: (Grunts Happily) Ducky: Spike is right. If only the Super Puppies are not out in the Sky Water playing all the time. Littlefoot: Don't worry. They and Snooky Wookums can't stay out too long wherever they are. (Back outside the Great Valley where it's still raining, seven Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol along with The Supercat Fan Club are playing while jumping in the puddle splashing them all) All Seven Super Puppies and The Supercat Fan Club: (Laughing, jumping and splashing all the puddles) Snooky Wookums: Could you puppies and kittens take it seriously? The weather sure is yucky out here even for kittens and cats who doesn't like getting wet. Squeaky: We don't care, Snooky. Nikki: This is fun! Ramone: Yup! Splashy isn't it? Puff: I love rainy days. Streaky: Well..., Delilah, Isis, Katy and I don't like getting our fur wet it's a cat thing of what we call staying dry. Delilah: See for yourself. Isis: We don't have a connection with heroes. Katy: I must agree with Delilah and Isis. Exactly when does the rain ever going to stop anyway? (All Seven Super Puppies and The Supercat Fan Club stopped splashing in the puddles) Puppy Krypto: You mean you don't know? The Great Valley has rainy days here. We don't have rainy days back in Metropolis or Gotham City. Puppy Brainy Barker: I wonder where Littlefoot and the others are anyway? Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Beats me. Let's find them! (All Seven Super Puppies do so as they laugh) Puppy Tusky Husky: Right behind ya, guys! Puppy Bull Dog: They can't be too far mate. Puppy Hot Dog: Yeah. In the dinosaur world anything can happen. Squeaky: Hey, Super Puppies. Wait for us cats! (He, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Snooky Wookums, Streaky, Delilah, Isis and Katy catches up to the Super Puppies as they went to the Cave of Many Voices where they meet up with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby there) Puppy Krypto: Hey! There they are! Waiting for us in the cave! Puppy Bull Dog: Good day, Mates! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Chomper: Hi, guys! Ruby: Hello my friends, my friends hello! Delilah: Hmm... We always wondered where you dinosaurs are. Isis: What are you all doing inside the cave? Katy: Yeah. It's not so easy but being inside while you're outside in this... rain. Chomper: Don't you mean the Sky Water? Ruby: Chomper's right. In our place, we call it whatever we want during during the weather outside even things and places like this cave. Littlefoot: Well the Sky Water won't last for long. So... Let's go exploring inside the secret caverns. Petrie: Inside Secret Caverns? Ducky: I love to explore the secret caverns. The last time we went exploring inside the cave, we found Chomper here another perfect cave to live in with no stone teeth in it. We have. We have. Cera: So let's go to the perfect cave that Chomper lives in. Snooky Wookums: About that. Mechanikat doesn't let me, Delilah, Isis and Katy exploring with dinosaur kids. Chomper: Aw come on. It'll be fun! An Adventure! Delilah: We don't do fun ether. Isis: Or going on an adventure. Puppy Brainy Barker: We super puppies use to be. Littlefoot: This is going to be tricky even with Delilah, Isis and Katy coming with us to the secret caverns. Delilah: (Smiles) Tricky is good! (Smiles evilly) Tricky I can do! Ruby: Not unless we sing it in a song. (And so Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby lead All Seven Super Puppies, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis, Katy and Streaky all the way to explore the secret caverns) Music: "Adventuring" Chomper: (Singing) I want to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I want to go adventuring and find a brand-new cave. Ducky: (Singing) Will there be things with glowing eyes that use the dark as a disguise? Petrie: (Singing) And try catch Petrie by surprise? Cera: (Singing) I don't think so. Chomper: (Singing) We'll look through caves both big and small. Littlefoot: (Singing) See funny rocks. Ruby: (Singing) Or a waterfall. Chomper: (Singing) There's more to see. Come on with me. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) ''So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing. You know that you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you!! We want to go adventuring too! ''(Song ends) Delilah: Uhh!... I don't like that song! It's driving me, Isis and Katy nuts. Streaky: Well I think it's pretty catchy. It has a ring to it. Snooky Wookums: Well I for one don't like to sing the song the most. But weather or not I'm in charge of you dinosaur kids, kittens and puppies. Now let's explore the cave that the small Tyrannosaurus lives shall we? All Seven Super Puppies: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Squeaky: Let's go! Nikki: Oh yes! Let's find the cave for Chomper! Ramone: Yeah! Puff: I'm there! (Off they go to explore the cave Chomper lives in. Then we cut to the Mysterious Beyond as Red Claw sniffs something coming this way exploring the secret caverns) Red Claw: Those rotten Prehistoric Pals again! Exploring my cave! Screech! Thud! (Screech and Thud came by) Screech: You'd called, sir? Thud: What is the problem this time? Red Claw: The Prehistoric Pals are with the Super Puppies exploring my cave! Summon all the Sharpteeth and get rid of them! Screech: Yes, Sir! Thud: Ready and armed, Sir! Sending all the Sharpteeth to scare the Prehistoric Pals. (All the Sharpteeth from the Mysterious Beyond sniff out the entrance to the secret caverns as they entered the cave by going after them as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the secret caverns as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby lead All Seven Super Puppies, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis, Katy and Streaky are searching for Chomper's place) Chomper: (Sniffs around with his nose) I think I can see my place that we can hang out with over there without the stone teeth. Delilah: For dinosaurs your age you all sure very smart. Isis: With caves like these, I'm not sure where we should go. Katy: Yes I can see it. Your home is way over there. No stone teeth. Just caves with a bunch of rocks. Snooky Wookums: Has anyone get the feeling that we're being watched? Streaky: Waters are leaking in. Let's just go inside Chomper's place. (And so they did before the sharpteeth caves in the whole place with rocks causing em to leak out every sky water from the outside) Brown Sharptooth: ROARS (Smashing the cave causing all the water to fluid everywhere even all the earth shakes) Plaid Sharptooth: ROARS Mountain Sharptooth: ROARS (Then we cut back to where the seven super puppies, seven prehistoric pals, the supercat fan club, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis, Katy and Streaky as they heard something caving in and fludding in with a lot of sky water coming in the cave) Snooky Wookums: Did you hear something coming in the cave? Streaky: Maybe it's just our imagination? (The fluid of water carries them all away by washing them away) Everybody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (The waves from the sky water took them out all the way to the Mysterious Beyond. Since they got out, they saw the Sharpteeth Flyers flying by. Soon they got up and realized there is no sky water here in the mysterious beyond) Cera: Well that wasn't really fun being carried away by the wave. Ducky: Well at least there's no sky water in the mysterious beyond. Petrie: Pretty add some advice if it's getting wet. (Suddenly from out of nowhere, The Belly Draggers appeared roaring with a lot of red eyes glowing like crazy as they all spotted Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby lead All Seven Super Puppies, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis, Katy and Streaky) Delilah: Crocodiles! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: BELLY DRAGGERS!!! (Screams and runs away scared) Streaky: Belly Draggers? I'm not afraid of them! We'll show them that we're not scared of anything! Puppy Krypto: Bring them on! We puppies got these guys cornered! Eight Belly Draggers: (ROARS as they crawled toward them) Puppy Krypto: (Took out the Sky Color Stones by handing each and every six puppies in their paws as they all powered up for speed) We feel the need, the need for speed! (All Seven Super Puppies runs by speeding up by running around in circles around the eight belly draggers creating a tornado) Eight Belly Draggers: (Roars in panic) Puppy Brainy Barker: Streaky! Now! Streaky: If you exist. (Uses Heat Vision on all eight belly draggers and make them drop down to the ground hard. Then they ran away and all seven super puppies stopped creating a tornado) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Wow! That was way past cool!! Puppy Bull Dog: Blimey I'll say! Puppy Hot Dog: I guess we have learned a new power against all sharpteeth. Puppy Tusky Husky: I couldn't agree with you more, Puppy Hot Dog. Puppy Tail Terrier: Rainbow power I reckon! Puppy Krypto: Say? Where are Littlefoot and the other dinosaurs run off too anyway? Puppy Brainy Barker: Hey, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby! Come back! The Belly Draggers are gone! There's nothing to be afraid of! (The Seven Prehistoric Pals do so as they run back to their friends; Streaky, Delilah, Isis, Katy, Snooky Wookums, The Supercat Fan Club and the Seven Super Puppies) Ducky: Are they gone? Snooky Wookums: You won't be bothered by the Belly Draggers anymore. Thanks to the puppies and Streaky. Ruby: Good. Now let's continue on searching for Chomper's cave. Chomper: And watch out for any sharpteeth. Petrie: What are we waiting for? Let's go! All Seven Super Puppies and The Supercat Fan Club: YEAH!!! Delilah: Oh here we go again. Isis: You said it. Katy: Well, let's go. (So the seven super puppies, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis, Katy, Streaky, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby went on heading back inside the cave filled with a lot of water that fell from the sky water until we cut back to Red Claw who saw that the cave is empty) Red Claw: (Laughs evilly) The cave is really empty with no prehistoric pals anywhere around here. Now we Sharpteeth can live in this cave without any hesitation! (Then he saw the seven prehistoric pals along with the Super Puppies, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis, Katy and Streaky who had survived) WHAT!?!?! This can't be! How did they survive the flood from the cave!?! Screech!!! Thud!!! Thud: Yes, sir? Screech: How did they survive the sky water flood from inside our cave, Red Claw? Red Claw: That is what I am about to ask you the same question! It appears that Chomper is still heading toward his cave to hang out with his six prehistoric pals along with those stupid cosmic canines!! I want all sharpteeth remain and get rid of them!! And boys, you are coming along with me as my employees subjects. Screech: Yes, sir! Thud: Right away, sir! (So they did. Now we cut back to the other side of the cave as everybody is continuing searching for Chomper's cave) Snooky Wookums: Ugh! Like we will never make it to some Tyrannosaurus Rex's Cave unless we survived this sort of adventure. Chomper: (Sniffs with his nose) It's this way! Streaky: So tell me! What does your cave look like, Chomper? Chomper: Mines have no stone teeth and no water leaking out of the cave. It's just near the cave of many voices! Ruby: When we get to the cave of many voices, We know just what to do to get rid of the army of sharpteeth. Cera: No problem! A great big roar just what we need. Petrie: No problem for you actually. Ducky: So how long will the sky water pass when the bright circle comes up? Puppy Krypto: Good question. Eventually we have no idea. Littlefoot: My grandparents always say when sky water passes by the bright circle comes up that way we can go outside and play whatever we like to play. Delilah: Get real! Bright Circle is the sun! Dinosaurs can be so dumb sometimes. Isis: Like the Super Puppies. Katy: That's right. (While they are all continuing on foot in search for Chomper's Cave, Red Claw, Screech and Thud stopped them on their trails) Red Claw: Going somewhere, Prehistoric Pals!?! Snooky Wookums: (Gasps) RED CLAW!! Delilah, Isis and Katy: Hmm!! (Screech and Thud are about to attack them as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Screech and Thud are about to attack but the seven Super Puppies hold them off by using their powers) Puppy Krypto: We hold these sharpteeth off! You Prehistoric Pals go on ahead and find Chomper's Cave! Puppy Brainy Barker: We'll power up with these! (They took out the Sky-Color Stones and boosted up their powers giving them super speed) Littlefoot: Right. Come on, everyone let's go! (He, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby kept on going as they headed to the path of The Cave of Many Voices) Snooky Wookums: I'm warning you T-Rex back off! Don't want to get too close to the cave we're in. Red Claw: How!?! Delilah: This cave isn't big enough for the seven of us villains. Red Claw: This doesn't concern you felines. I'm after the Prehistoric Pals. Now out of my way! (Steps out of Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis and Katy's way) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: No you don't! (Inflates herself into a giant round ball blocking Red Claw's path to get to the Prehistoric Pals and hits him with her bloated belly) Red Claw: OWWW!! OOF!! Puppy Tail Terrier: (Lassos his tail and yanks Screech and Thud tied together) Yeeeeeeeeeeeee-haw!! (Throws them to the ground) Red Claw: (Stands up) YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!! (He was about to attack until...) Ducky: Ha-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-gah!!! (Echoes) Ha-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-gah!!! (Echoes) Red Claw: What!?! Puppy Brainy Barker: That's Ducky's voice!! Puppy Hot Dog: Now's our chance!! Puppy Krypto: Sorry we can't stick around and play. Gotta jug bug! (Flies off while the other six puppies follows him and so does Streaky, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis and Katy) Puppy Brainy Barker: When I heard Ducky's voice, I saw where the Prehistoric Pals headed toward the Cave of Many Voice. That's where they are suppose to be! Squeaky: What are we waiting for? Nikki: We better head there and confuse Red Claw. Ramone: Before he catches onto us. Puff: That's right. Puppy Krypto: Gotta hand it to Brainy. She's really smart! Puppy Brainy Barker: Heh heh. Thanks. (So the seven super puppies, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Streaky, Delilah, Isis and Katy headed to The Cave of Many Voices where Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are as they finally got together again) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We heard your signal, Ducky! Ducky: I'm so glad you heard the sound of my voice! Now we can roar together. Puppy Tusky Husky: We might want to cover our ears! (The Super Puppies, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Streaky, Delilah, Isis and Katy covered their ears with their paws as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby started to roar very loudly) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! (Red Claw, Screech and Thud heard the roaring sound coming from the Cave of Many Voices as they got confused and scared) Screech: What is that, sir!?! Thud: The really big dinosaurs!?! Red Claw: I'm not sure what it is! Better stop all that noise! Petrie: It working. But we need to be even louder! Cera: Alright, Chomper. You know what to do. Chomper: Right. (Roars extremely loudly) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! Ducky: WE ARE BIG!!! AND WE ARE ANGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!! YUP!!! YUP!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!! (Red Claw, Screech and Thud started to run for their lives and run right out of the caves headed back to The Mysterious Beyond never to be seen again) Petrie: Red Claw ran away! Red Claw ran away! Puppy Krypto, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Mammoth Mutt, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Tusky Husky and Puppy Tail Terrier: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Snooky Wookums: Every single day we heard a dinosaur roar from the cave. And that scared off the T-Rex. Cool! Delilah: The roaring hurts my cat ears you know. Puppy Krypto: Now it's time to find Chomper's Cave that lead's the exit to the Cave of Many Voices. But uh... Which path should we take? Chomper: I think I know where to lead. Follow me. (He leads to where everybody wants to live right at his cave as they exited the Cave of Many Voices and entered Chomper's Cave with no stone teeth) Puppy Brainy Barker: Thanks for leading us back to your cave, Chomper. Puppy Hot Dog: If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't been Dino food. Puppy Tusky Husky: Yes. I always wanted to see what it looks like inside the cave. Puppy Bull Dog: Blimey! Like I was inside some sort of house all of a sudden. Puppy Tail Terrier: This kinda reminds me of what happens to this some sort of weather. Puppy Krypto: And the rain should be stopping soon. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: And we could go outside on the sunny day from now on. Chomper: I'll never forget that I ever found this place without you pups. Ducky: Besides. We Prehistoric Pals maybe little on the inside. But we will always be big on the outside. In here. Ruby: Yup yup yup! Everybody: (Laughs as we end the episode by fading to black) THE END Credits Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts